lost memories
by hye jin park
Summary: Sungmin yang mendadak menjadi seseorang yang menderita keterbelangkangan mental karena "Kejadian" di hari pertunangannya dan harus kembali bersikap seperti anak balita. Entah apa yang dialaminya saat itu sehingga mambuatnya lupa akan semuanya dan menjadi orang yang baru, "neomu apa!"
1. Chapter 1

**Last memories**

**Written by hye jin park 2013©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : Gs|OOC|KyuMin|Typo|family_tragedy-hurt|Gaje|Bad dict| Don't like don't read|**

**Don't bash if you dont like this fanfiction, but you can leave a review or comment**

**Cast's: all coup**

**Genre : romance tragedy**

**Leght : chaptered**

**Rate : T**

**Summary :**

**Sungmin yang mendadak menjadi seseorang yang menderita keterbelangkangan mental karena "Kejadian" di hari pertunangannya dan harus kembali bersikap seperti anak balita. Entah apa yang dialaminya saat itu sehingga mambuatnya lupa akan semuanya dan menjadi orang yang baru, "neomu apa!"**

**Happy Reading**

_Panas seketika kurasakan udara itu melingkupiku, entahlah Huuhhh kenapa semua orang yang kutemui hari ini membuat ku kesal! Dimulai dari Donghae oppa yang menuduhku sebagai penyebab kematian ikannya, padahal aku hanya membawanya pada Sen 'kucingku'. Aku kasihan padanya yang tak punya teman dan waktu itu, kulihat Sen ingin bermain dengannya..._

_Uhh ... sebal belum lagi dengan Umma, kenapa umma harus marah – marah padaku, sungguh menyebalkan. Tadi pagi aku hanya ingin membantu umma memasak, eh.. tapi umma mengusirku dari dapurnya. "wae? Apa yang salah , aku hanya menambahkan beberapa sendok pasta tomat pada adonan pancake itu, biar rasanya seperti pizza (?)"_

"haahh, aku tidak tahu lagi sekarang Appa! Yaa, meskipun appa tidak meneriakiku, tapi appa memelototiku... aku bisa melihat jelas deathglare appa yang berwarna merah ,

"wahh.. appa seperti narotu" gumamku.

Dan sekarang apa lagi? Mereka bertiga mengurungku dalam kamar.

"hiks, hiks, hiks, kenapa kalian tega mengurungku dikamar!"

" yeobo, cepat antarkan makan malam untuk Sungmin anak itu pasti lapar " dengan sigap Leeteuk mengangguk dan membawa makan malam untuk Sungmin.

" appa, tidakkah sikap kita keterlaluan! Selalu mengurung Sungmin saat ia ia membuat masalah, aku tahu maksudnya memang baik hanya saja mengingat kondisinya..." ucapan Donghae melemah, hening, ayah dan anak ini hanya duduk dengan kaku memandang makanan mereka dan tak lama Donghae pun kembali melanjutkan makannya .

Leeteuk berjalan menuju lantai dua, kamar Sungmin. Ia mengulas senyyum saat melihat tulisan yang tertera di depan pintu kamar Sungmin, sebuah gantungan pintu berbentuk kelinci bertuliskan " Bunny Ming" menandakan area pribadi Sungmin...

"Sungmin, umma buka pintunya ya! Sungmin pasti lapar?" intruksi leeteuk dan langsung membuka pintu yang terkunci dari luar itu.

'Ceklek'

" umma!" pekik Sungmin girang

" nde, Sungmin lapar !" leeteuk mengulas senyum sembari menyodorkan makan malam Sungmin dengan anggukan kecil dari sang putri Leeteuk langsung menyuapi Sungmin dengan telaten.

Sesekali leeteuk membelai rambut kecoklatan Sungmin lembut dan sesekali Sungmin menempelkan kepalanya pada bahu ummanya. Malam ini seperti biasanya, gadis itu tidak banyak bicara hanya menerima suapan demi suapan dari sang umma sesekali tanganya bergerak nakal memainkan sumpit.

"umma! " panggil Sungmin disela makanya

"hmm, sudah kenyang?" Sungmin menggeleng dan sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya pipinya terlihat menggembung karena ia sedang mengunyah makanan.."kenapa kalian selalu mengunciku?" ucapnya polos, matanya memang tak mengarah pada Leeteuk namun ada rasa miris yang hinggap begitu saja...

Leeteuk agak tersentak dengan pertanyaan itu sebisa mungkin ia bersikap santai, ditaruhnya mangkuk berwarna pink itu lalu dengan lembut ia mendekap Sungmin dan mulai mengusap punggungnya, tak ada respon dari Sungmin ia hanya diam dan menikmati sentuhan dari ummanya, matanya mulai sayu namun tanganya tetap ' bermain' dengan sumpit yang sejak tadi ia pegang dan mulai mengotori mejanya,

" Sungmin-ah... umma, appa, dan oppa sangat sayang padamu jadi cepatlah sembuh ya nak! Cepatlah kembali menjadi uri Sungmin ne" gumam Leeteuk lirih sangat lirih, lalu diusapnya punggung Sungmin sampai ia menjatuhkan sumpit yang sejak tadi ia pegang.

Dengan perlahan Leeteuk meletakkan Sungmin ke ranjang dan mengelap sisa makanan di bibir Sungmin. Wajahnya begitu tenang saat ia tidur , ada miris dalam hatinya kala mengingat kejadian mengerikan itu . ia tidak pernah membayangkan jika pueri kecilnya akan mengalami ini.

" Sungmin sudah tidur yoebo?" ucap Kangin dari arah pintu kamar Sungmin, ia menghampiri kedua wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu, perlahan diusapnya kening Sungmin,

"pulas sekali" gumamnya, wajah Sungmin benar- benar damai seperti malaikat. " Aigo, anak appa sudah besar rupanya" ucap Kangin seraya membenarkan selimut Sungmin diiringi anggukan dari Leeteuk.

" kajja! Kau juga harus istirahat juga ..." ajak Leeteuk lembut, tak lupa ia membereskan sedikit 'kekacauan' yang Sungmin buat saat makan malamnya.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, ia belum tidur sepenuhnya dilihatnya pintu kamar yang tertutup lagi... Foxy eyes nya beralih ke dinding kamar yang berwarna pink sesekali ia tersenyum senang melihat warna yang menghiasi setiap sudut kamarnya itu. Ditariknya lengan boneka kelinci putih lalu Sungmin mulai menggigit telinga panjang itu,

" umma, appa, oppa! Sungmin juga sayang kalian " ucapnya manja segurat tatapan kosong menghiasi irish nya lagi.

Pagi ini seperti biasanya, Umma sibuk di dapur dan appa duduk tenang memperhatikan umma yang sedang masak sedangkan oppa...

" oh, oppa mau kemana? Sungmin ingin ikut !" pintanya aegyo seketika tangan putih Sungmin menyambar kunci mobil Donghae yang tergeletak pada meja kecil di ruang tengah ,

" yaak! Sungmin-ah, kembalikan kunci oppa !" pintanya lembut 'sebisa mungkin ' namun Sungmin malah menggenggam kunci itu erat dan sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya,

" shireo, Sungmin mau ikut oppa! , ummaaaaa Sungmin mau ikut oppa!" sungmin mulai merengek seperti anak kecil, ditendanginya bantal-bantal dari sofa ruang tengah yang memang sudah berjatuhan karena ulahnya pagi ini.

" Donghae-ya, ajaklah Sungmin keluar " teriak Leeteuk dari dapur dan langsung diangguki dangan terpaksa oleh Donghae .

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya panjang dan mengacak –acak rambut Sungmin dengan gemas.

" kajja sarapan sudah siap " panggil leeteuk lagi

Donghae hanya pasrah saat kunci mobilnya terus dimainkan oleh Sungmin, "Sungmin-ah, berikan kuncinya pada oppa jangan dimainkan begitu nanti rusak sini berikan pada oppa ne!" tangan Donghae terulur pada Sungmin.

Seakan tidak peduli dengan bujukkan Donghae yang sudah memasang wajah manisnya, Sungmin menggeleng lalu ia menengok pada ummanya ,

" umma, mau yang itu!" tanganya menujuk omelet dipiring Donghae.

"Umma buatkan yang baru ya, itu punya oppa " jawab Leeteuk sembari mengelap bibir Sungmin yang belepotan karena bubur labunya.

" tidak usah umma, cha ini makan saja punya oppa tapi berikan dulu kuncinya ne.. " rayu Donghae lagi .

Sungmin tersenyum, " jinjja... gomawo oppa, cha!" ia memberikan kunci itu sebagai tanda pertukaran .

"aigo kalian ini!" komentar Kangin usai sarapan, " appa pergi dulu , Sungmin-ah jadi anak baik oh minum obatmu dan jangan membuat umma repot arasseo!, dan kau Donghae-ya ajak adikmu jalan-jalan sebentar ! " intrupsi Kangin dan diamini oleh leeteuk. Kangin mengecup sekilas kening istrinya dikuti oleh lambaian tangan dari Sungmin,

"appa anyeong!" teriak Sungmin seraya melambikan tanganya dengan kencang.

Sungmin kembali melirik Donghae yang sedang menyuapkan nasi kemulutnya, dengan jurus aegyonya ia mulai merajuk dan merengek lagi agar bisa ikut dengan Donghae pagi ini. Ia sudah lama tidak keluar rumah dan menghirup udara segar dan terlebih lagi Sungmin ingin naik mobil.

Itu karena acara kartun pagi yang ia tonton , tokoh di karun itu berkeliling taman dengan naik mobil dan ia ingin mengikutinya seperti di dalam kartun itu.

Leeteuk kembali dengan membawa sebuah mantel yang sebelumnya ia ambil dari kamar Sungmin. Ia lalu meletakkannya pada sofa ruang tengah lalu kembali bergabung dengan putera dan puterinya di meja makan.

satu usapan lembut lagi di bibir Sungmin, Leeteuk kembali mengelap makanan yang belepotan disekitar pipi dan bibir puterinya itu.

Tak lupa ia melihat Donghae sekilas yang tengah asyik melahap sarapannya juga.

"Donghae-ya, jaga Sungmin sebentar ne ajaklah dia berkeliling setidaknya beberapa putaran setelah itu langsung bawa Sungmin pulang jangan langsung pergi ketempat lain ne" ucap Leeteuk lembut

Donghae hanya mengangguk patuh lalu kembali mengunyah makanannya dengan nikmat.

_Hari ini aku senang sekali karena oppa mengajakku ke luar, oppa bilang mau membelikanku ice cream strawbery nanti tapi dengan catatan aku harus jadi anak baik. Arraseo tak masalah aku memang anak baik hehehe._

"oppa Sungmin boleh minta 3 gelas ice cream tidak?" pinta Sungmin seraya mengerjapkan matanya dengan memasang kembali aegyonya, namun sepertinya ini tidak berhasil terbukti dari ucapan sang kakak...

" andwe! Kalau sebanyak itu kau bisa sakit perut, satu saja sudah cukup arraseo!, dan lagi pula uri Sungmin kan sudah janji mau jadi baik". Ucap Donghae setengah berteriak.

Sementara Sungmin ia mempoutkan bibirnya dan mendumel dalam hati kalau saja ia tidak ingat janjinya tadi pada Leeteuk pasti sekarang ia sudah menggigit tangan Donghae.

_Uh, dasar oppa pelit kalau saja aku tidak berjanji tadi pasti aku sudah menolak. Sesekali aku melihat keluar jendela banyak sekali daun yang jatuh udaranya juga mulai dingin .Umma tadi memakaikanku syal dan pakaian tebal tidak terlalu tebal sih, hanya 2 lapis. Lalu perhatianku tertuju pada taman itu, ada teman- teman yang bermain, kusunggingkan senyumku pada oppaku yang fokus menyetir._

"oppa, aku ingin kesana!" tunjuk Sungmin ke luar jendela mobil.

" lee Sungmin jangan macam-macam bukankah kau ingin makan ice cream oh!"

" nde, geunde oppa aku ingin naik ayunan disana ada banyak teman oppa"

"shireo! Jadilah anak baik!, diam disini sebentar oppa segera kembali dan membawakanmu ice cream. Jangan kemana mana ! yakso!"

" nde, yakso!" angguk Sungmin mantap

" wahh antriannya panjang sekali, ini sudah masuk musim gugur tapi kenapa banyak yang membeli ice cream? Apa mereka tidak takut sakit perut" gumam Donghae saat melihat beberapa orang pergi dengan cup jumbo porsi ice cream.

" bagaimana denganmu? Kau sendiri mengantri ice cream tidak takut sakit perut?" ucap seorang yeoja dengan gummy smilenya,

Donghae seakan tidak bergerak ketika melihat senyuman gadis itu dia tidak berkedip sedetikpun untuk beberapa saat ia berdiri mematung memandnagi wajah imut gadis berambut merah itu.

" mau pesan apa? " ucapan gadis itu menyadarkannya dari lamunan kembali. Donghae yang kaget langsung mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak terasa gatal ,

" ani... ini untuk adikku! aku pesan satu cup ukuran sedang yang rasa strawberry, oh bisa kau tambahkan toping strawberrynya?"

" ok, satu cup ice cream strawberry dengan tambahan toping , aku terima 50.000 won ini kembaliannya 34.108 won gamsahamnida" ucap gadis tersebut ramah .

Wajah Donghae memerah karena senyum yeoja itu, " tidak buruk juga makan ice cream di musim gugur" pikirnya saat berjalan menuju mobil namun ia terkejut saat tahu Sungmin tidak ada. Ia bergegas mencari Sungmin, mengingat kondisinya saat ini ... "aishh, jinja Lee sungmin kau ..." Donghae mulai menyusuri jalan karena panik ia tak sadar membawa ice cream sambil berlari.

Sungmin berdiri menatap pohon maple yang mulai menguning, sesekali daun itu tertiup angin. Angin dingin khas musim gugur, Sungmin masih diam menatap ia tak mengerti mengapa tiba –tiba perasaannya jadi sesak begitu. Air matanya hampir saja keluar yang tanpa ia sadari atau tidak menimbulkan perasaan yang bertambah sesak. Ia merosot seketika tubuhnya gemetar ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi ...

Tiba- tiba ia dikejutkan dengan seekor anak anjing yang berjalan menuju lututnya, rasa sesak tadi seketika hilang tergantikan oleh wajah aegyonya,

" oh, kyeopta! Kau pasti tersesat ya,apa kau kedinginan biar aku hangatkan otthe?" Sungmin melepas syalnya lalu membungkus anak anjing itu.

"tertarik untuk merawatnya?" seru namja yang mengejutkan Sungmin.

"Nde, merawatnya?" ucap Sungmin seraya mengelus anjing itu." anniyo, tidak boleh! dirumahku sudah ada Sen, bada, coco dan beberapa ikan milik oppa ku kalau ditambah lagi nanti umma bisa marah." Jelas Sungmin pada namja itu.

"o..gurae, kalo begitu apa kau tak keberatan jika aku yang merawatnya?" tanya pria bertubuh jangkung itu lagi.

" hmm, ambilah tapi tolong dijaga dengan baik" ucap Sungmin menyodorkan anjing kecil itu.

Namja tersebut agak terkejut dengan ucapan Sungmin padanya yang sangat imut menurutnya. Entah ada perasaan hangat menjalar seketika pada saat tangan mereka bersentuhan.

" Cho Kyuhyun imnida bangapseum..."

"Sungmin!" teriak Donghae merasa dipanggil, Sungmin pun menoleh,

" oppa" balasnya melambaikan tangan ke arah Donghae. Donghae yang melihat itu langsung berlari kesana. Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun lalu terseyum,

" anjing kecil, jaga dia baik baik ! yakso!" ucapnya lalu pergi menyusul Donghae.

Kyuhyun masih betah berdiri memandangi punggung Sungmin yang menjauh ia tersenyum kecil " jadi namanya Sungmin, SUNGMIN...MINnie-ah omona imut sekali..." gumamnya tersenyum sendiri dengan wajah bersemu merah namun satu pertanyaan muncul,

" siapa namja tadi, apa ia namjachingunya ? ahh siapa peduli pokoknya aku harus mendapatkanya!" tekadnya seraya mengelus lembut anjing kecil tadi.

"oppa!" seru Sungmin

" aigoo !Lee Sungmin kau kemana saja oppa khawatir, bukankah sudah janji jadi anak baik ?" pekik Donghae panik ,

" mianhe oppa.." ia sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya namun matanya seletika tertuju pada ice cream yang mulai mencair...

" ice cream ku!" serunya merebut ice cream dari tangan Donghae. Donghae hanya bisa pasrah, kalau sudah begini, ia tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Sedangkan Sungmin ia begitu menikmati ice creamnya hari ini, walaupun hampir meleleh namun ia sangat senang.

" kajja umma pasti menunggu ayo pulang " ajaknya sembari merangkul Sungmin.

Tbc

Yang berminat silahkan meriview..

Terimakasih sudah membaca...^^.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last memories**

**Written by hye jin park 2013©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : Gs|OOC|KyuMin|Typo|family_tragedy-hurt|Gaje|Bad dict| Don't like don't read|**

**Don't bash if you dont like this fanfiction, but you can leave a review or comment**

**Cast's: all coup**

**Genre : romance tragedy**

**Leght : chaptered**

**Rate : T**

**Summary :**

**Sungmin yang mendadak menjadi seseorang yang menderita keterbelangkangan mental karena "Kejadian" di hari pertunangannya dan harus kembali bersikap seperti anak balita. Entah apa yang dialaminya saat itu sehingga mambuatnya lupa akan semuanya dan menjadi orang yang baru, "neomu apa!"**

**Happy Reading**

Aku begitu menyukainya tidak ralat bukan menyukainya tapi aku begitu mencintainya, kau benar-benar membuatku seperti orang bodoh Lee Sungmin...

Hujan di musim semi empat tahun yang lalu saat pertama aku bertemu denganmu. Apa kau mengingatnya? Kau ketakutan waktu itu, yah... aku mengingatnya sangat jelas, Sungminku yang berteduh di Halte Bus sendirian, Sungminku yang menahan dingin dengan menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya ke pipi, Sungminku yang terlihat ketakutan, dan Sungminku yang terlihat sangat imut dimataku.

Aku sangat merindukanmu Lee Sungmin.

**-past spring day-**

Awan bergerak lembut bersama sapuan angin yang membawa udara beku di langit, suasana kelabu yang berarak menyelimuti matahari meninggalkan jejak air mata yang disambut suka cita oleh 'kami'...

Hujan pertama musim semi-

Sungmin menatap takut jalanan disekitarnya, sepi tidak ada satupun bus yang lewat padahal ia sudah menunggu hampir satu setengah jam, seandainya ia bawa payung gumamnya kecewa.

Baju seragamnya sudah lembab terkena hujan, bibir juga sudah mulai menggigil kedinginan dan jangan lupakan ekspresi takutnya saat ini.

"omma!" desah Sungmin manja memanggil sang ibu Lee Teuk

Sungmin duduk dan menatap lesu kearah kaus sepatunya yang sudah basah karena hujan. Ia sedikit terisak dengan setetes liquid bening meluncur dari arah matanya.

"ayo biar aku antarkan ke sekolahmu!"

Tiba tiba datang seorang pria yang memakaikan jas hujan pada Sungmin.

Sungmin pun mendongak kaget dengan hidung yang sedikit memerah dan jangan lupakan matanya yang sudah mulai sembab. Ia masih menatap bingung pria itu. satu menit, dua menit, tiga menit, hingga...

"hei! Mari kuantar kesekolahmu kurasa ini belum terlambat bukan mengingat ini hari ini hujan dan..."

"sepatuku basah" ucap Sungmin memotong perkataan pria tadi

"eh,, "

"bisa tidak kau antarkan aku pulang saja , sepatuku basah aku takut masuk angin jika begini," ucap Sungmin tertunduk meraskan kakinya yang sudah mulai lembab. Sungmin memang lemah jika terkena hujan, ia akan demam atau terkena flu untuk beberapa hari jadi karena itu ia berfikir untuk pulang saja dari pada kesekolah dengan sepatu basah, toh ya ini sudah terlambat jadi ia bisa tidak masuk hari ini.

Sementara pria yang menawarkan ajakan itu masih berdiri dihadapanya dengan mata yang menatap lembut irish Sungmin yang terlihat polos. Seperti tersihir dengan itu, pria itu hanya mampu mengangguk dan mengajak Sungmin naik ke sepeda motornya.

Dalam hujan pertama musim semi semi aku bertemu denganmu, dalam hujan pertama musim semi aku membocengmu dengan motorku, dalam hujan pertama musim semi aku , aku, aku dapat dengan jelas menatap matamu dan mendengar suara mu, lee Sungmin ...

**-past Spring Day, **_**Lost memories**_**-**

"ommaaaaa..." pekik Sungmin begitu begitu sampai rumah

Ia tampak ketakutan dan kesal sekaligus saat ini, dengan sudut bibir dan beberapa tempat di pipi tembamnya yang terkena lelehan ice cream.

Sungmin berlari mencari ibunya keseuruh lantai di rumah itu, dengan terus berteriak tanpa memperhatikan wajah dan tangannya yang lengket terkena ice cream.

Sementara Donghae terlihat lebih kesal dan langsung menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa ruang tengah.

"aigoo, kenapa Sungmin berteriak seperti itu hae-yah?" tanya bibi Jung yang mendengar teriakann Sungmin dari luar.

Donghae tidak menjawab ia hanya menggidikkan bahunya dan berjalan malas menuju kamarnya. bibi Jung yang masing bingung akhirnya menyusul Sungmin yang masih berteriak memanggil-manggil ibunya.

"hiks, hiks, hiks, Ommaaaaaaa...!"

" aigoo... Min-ah, ommamu sedang pergi sebentar, Min-ah bersama ajumma saja ne!" ucap bibi jung lembut pada Sungmin yang merengut dan mencakar-cakar tangannya sendiri.

"kajja,, kita bersihkann wajah Min-ah dulu ya lalu ganti baju dan tunggu omma pulang, arrachi?"

Sungmin hanya diam diam saja saat tangan hangat bibi jung merangkul bahunya. Sambil sesunggukkan ia menggigit kecil bibirnya yang lengket terkena ice cream strawberry yang ia makan tadi.

Dengan telaten dan senyum yang tidak peernah pudar, bibi jung mengelap wajah Sungmin dan menggantikkan baju Sungmin dengan yang bersih. Tidak pula ia juga merapikan rambut sebahu Sungmin yang entah sudah berapa lama tak dirawatnya sendiri.

Sungin merasa sangat nyaman berada bersama bibi Jung, buktinya saat ia 'mengamuk' atau sedih, hanya bibi Junglah yang mampu menenangkannya saat ibunya tidak dirumah seperti sekarang ini.

Yah, bibi jung adalah pengasuh Sungmin saat gadis itu berusia lima tahun dan ia sudah berhenti mengasuh Sungmin saat ia masuk sekolah pertama.

Namun karena kejadian itu, bibi Jung kembali bekerja 'mengasuh' Sungmin lagi. Bibi Jung sendiri yang menawarkan jika ia ingin 'mengasuh' Sungmin saat mengetahui kondisi Sungmin pasca kejadian itu.

Ia merasa terpukul karenanya, ia sudah menganggap Sungmin sebagai anaknya sendiri, apalagi mengingat kebaikkan keluarga Lee yang diterimanya selama ini. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk ikut menjaga Sungmin sampai ia sembuh kambali.

Dengan sayang bibi Jung mengusap kepala Sungmin yang berpangku di pahanya, ia menyanyikan lagu untuk membuat Sungmin tenang dan mengantuk berharap Sungmin lupa dengan ommanya.

" ajumma, oppa memarahiku hari ini" ucap Sungmin manja sembari menarik-narik hiasan kancing di baju bibi jung.

"jinja?, apa karena Min-ah nakal oh?"

"anni, aku hanya ingin ke taman dan naik ayunan disana seperti masya yang aku lihat di Tv itu ajumma, tapi oppa memarahiku uhhuhh..."

"Min-ah dengarkan ajumma ne, oppa bukanya marah tapi cemas karena Min-ah tidak menurut pada oppa hmm, lagi pula bukan cuman oppa yan cemas, omma , appa, dan ajumma juga sangat cemas dan sedih melihatmu seprti ini, jadi cepatlah sembuh ne... kembalilah menjadi Sungmin yang ajumma kenal dulu arachi min-ah..."

Ucap bibi Jung lemah sementara tangannya tak berhenti untuk mengusap rambut Sungmin. Tampak Sungmin yang sudah tertidur dipangkuan bibi Jung dengan wajah damainya.

Sementara Donghae yang akan mengambil mengambil minum tidak sengaja mendengar perkataan bibi Jung dan celotehan Sungmin mengenai dirinya sebelum gadis itu terlelap.

Donghae, pria itu hanya dapat mencengram gelas ditangannya dan menatap nanar dari jauh wajah adiknya itu. Tersirat rasa bersalah dan raut sedih dari wajahnya. Sambil berjalan lesu dan tertunduk ia kembali kekamarnya.

" maafkan oppa ne, Sungmin".

**-lost memories-**

"Apa kau serious , kau bilang kau mencintai adikku?, yahh! Kim Joong Woon kau , "

"Ne, Dong hae-yah, aku rasa, ania aku memang mencintai adikmu sejak ia masuk sekolah menengah atas , hehehe kuharap kau membantuku ne!"

"aishh, jinjja kau ini, Yaak jagalah Sungmin dengan baik ne jika kau membuatnya terluka dan menangis, kuhabisi kau kepala besar!"

"Arraseo, kakak ipar, hehehe..."

"aish jinjja neo! Hahahaaha..."

**-lost memories-**

Malam ini Sungmin menikmati makan malamnya dengan disuapi bibi Jung di ruang tengah, kepalanya mendongak melihat acara kartu kesukaannya 'Mashya and the Bear' yang ia sudah putar lebih dari sepuluh kali.

Sejak tadi siang bibi Jung tidak diperbolehkan Sungmin pulang, seisi rumah itu ingat betul saat bibi Jung mencoba mengendap-ngendap untuk pulang namun ketahuan olehnya, dan hasilnya Sungmin kembali mengamuk.

Mungkin ia masih kesal dengan Donghae dan ibunya nya yang pergi tanpa pamit dulu dengannya tadi pagi. Terbukti selepas makan siang tadi Sungmin dengan acuh mendiamkan ibunya yang baru pulang seusai keperluan bisnisnya. padahal siang tadi ibunya membawakan kue tart kesukaan Sungmin dengan topping buah kesukaannya.

Mungkin karena masih kesal, Sungmin hanya bergelanyut saja pada bibi Jung, sampai- sampai ia belum mandi sampai sekarang. Karena Sungmin tidak mau lepas darinya.

" Sungmin-ah, biarkan ajumma makan dulu nak, sini biar omma yang gantian menyuapimu hmm otte?"

"andwe!"

"gajja ajumma, kita bermain di kamarku! Sungmin sudah kenyang, anyeong omma!"

Ucap Sungmin dan langsung melenggang menuju kamarnya melewati ibu dan bibi Jung sendiri yang menatap Sungmin dengan lucu.

Bagaimana tidak lucu, Sungmin pergi dengan membawa kue yang tadi dibawa Lee teuk tadi berniat membunjuk Sungmin lagi dan menghampiri mereka diruang Tv.

Lalu, ia pergi dengan membawa semua remote dan tidak lupa mengeraskan volume sehingga suara percakapan dalam Tv itu terdengar sampai kamarnya.

Kedua wanita itu hanya saling menatap dan tersenyum.

"ajummaaaaa... sini!" teriak Sungmin lagi dari dalam kamar

"neeeeee...!" diselingi oleh kekehan geli kedua wanita paruh baya itu.

Sementara Donghae masih dengan tenang menyantap makan malamnya hari ini.

-tbc-

Oke yang berminat silahkan mereview^^

Terimakasih sudah membaca.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last memories**

**Written by hye jin park 2013©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : Gs|OOC|KyuMin|Typo|family_tragedy-hurt|Gaje|Bad dict| Don't like don't read|**

**Don't bash if you dont like this fanfiction, but you can leave a review or comment**

**Cast's: all coup**

**Genre : romance tragedy**

**Leght : chaptered**

**Rate : T**

**Summary :**

**Sungmin yang mendadak menjadi seseorang yang menderita keterbelangkangan mental karena "Kejadian" di hari pertunangannya dan harus kembali bersikap seperti anak balita. Entah apa yang dialaminya saat itu sehingga mambuatnya lupa akan semuanya dan menjadi orang yang baru, "neomu apa!"**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

**-lost memories-**

"_Apa kau serious , kau bilang kau mencintai adikku?, yahh! Kim Joong Woon kau , "_

"_Ne, Dong hae-yah, aku rasa, ania aku memang mencintai adikmu sejak ia masuk sekolah menengah atas , hehehe kuharap kau membantuku ne!"_

"_aishh, jinjja kau ini, Yaak jagalah Sungmin dengan baik ne jika kau membuatnya terluka dan menangis, kuhabisi kau kepala besar!"_

"_Arraseo, kakak ipar, hehehe..."_

"_aish jinjja neo! Hahahaaha..."_

Katakan padaku, apa yang membuatku begitu mencintaimu,

Katakan padaku , apa yang membuatku ingin memilikimu,

Katakan padaku, apa yang membuatku sangat merindukanmu,

Katakan padaku, apa yang membuatku selalu ingat padamu,

Katakan padaku, apa yang membuatku hingga gila seperti ini,

_Mianhae' ... membuatmu 'hilang'_

_Lee Sung Min._

_**-Musim gugur, dua tahun lalu-**_

Selamat pagi...^^

Apa tidurmu nyenyak oppa, *^-^*

Haahhh,, aku benar-benar dimabuk cinta pagi ini. Benar, hari ini sudah masuk musim gugur dan orang yang aku suka itu begitu menyukai musim ini. Entah lah kenapa ia bisa menyukai musim gugur. Menurutku semua musim sama saja, memangnya apa yang membuat mereka berbeda? tapi dia menganggapnya berbeda dan aku menyukainya, orang itu...

"Apa kau tahu Min-ah, aku menyukai musim gugur itu semua karena mu. Kau ingat saat festival _**Gwacheon Hanmadang **_setahun yang lalu, tarianmu waktu itu yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. "

Aigoo jadi sejak itu dia menyukaiku, selama itukah tapi kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya "mollaseo" yang terpenting sekarang aku akan segera menjadi nyonya Kim, kkkkk... hahha senangnya , membayangkannya saja mukaku sudah merah apalagi, apalagi, ,,,

"aigoo, apa yang kupikirkan sih... sadarlah Lee Sungmin!"

**-lost memories-**

Pagi yang mendung menyambut angin musim gugur, jatuhnya daun- daun dari pohon maple membawa kepingan masa lalu yang sempat terlupakan. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga tunas baru kembali melengkapi kepingan demi kepingan ingatan yang terlupakan.

"Sen! Eodigaaaa?" suara tenor Sungmin menghiasi seluruh penjuru rumah. Ia terus berlari mengitari rumahnya untuk mencari keberadaan kucing kesayangannya itu pagi ini. Bahkan gudang dan garasi belakang tak luput dari pencariannya.

Alhasil, ketika ia mencari Sen di gudang, tubuhnya penuh dengan debu dan sarang laba-laba(?) dan yang lebih parah lagi saat ia menumpahkan beberapa liter oli mobil yang memang sengaja ditaruh dalam garasi itu sehingga membuat sang ayah kesal.

Kangin yang melihat 'kekacauan' itu langsung membawa Sungmin ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan kekacauan di tubuh puterinya itu. Sungmin yang takut dengan deathglare sang ayah dan takut jika dikurung lagi hanya bisa diam dan menurut saat Kangin membersihkan oli dan sarang laba-laba yang menempel di tubuh Sungmin.

"yaa, Min-ah jangan bermain di gudang lagi disana kotor arachi!"

"hmm. Arachi..."

"selesai, minta pada omma untuk mengganti bajumu "

"ne appa, anyeong" dengan secepat kilat Sungmin berlari meninggalkan Kangin yang terkekeh dan masih memegang handuk basah.

" jangan buat appa merasa bersalah dengan tatapanmu nak! "

Ujar Kangin lirih seraya mencekram kuat handuk yang sudah hitam terkena oli tadi. Semenjak kejadian itu, Kangin merasa gagal menjadi ayah untuk Sungmin. Maka dari itu ia tidak sanggup jika harus melihat keadaan Sungmin yang sekarang.

Kangin hanya bisa mengurungnya jika Sungmin mengamuk lagi, hanya dengan cara itu ia bisa menghindari manik rubah Sungmin yang selalu membuat Kang in merasa bersalah.

Sedangkan Leeteuk hanya bisa menurut dan diam. Karena ia tahu Kangin lah yang lebih merasakan sakit saat melihat perubahan Sungmin setelah itu.

"apa semuanya sudah kau periksa Hae-ah?" tanya Lee teuk sambil memasukkan pakaian-pakain Donghae ke dalam koper besar.

"ne omma, tidak ada yang tertinggal hanya ini saja yang mau kubawa"

" ommaaaa..."

Suara tenor Sungmin kembali menghiasi rumah itu lagi .

"oh! Oppa mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin polos saat melintasi kamar Donghae dan melihat koper besar Donghae terbuka memamerkan beberapa potong pakaiannya.

Tiba –tiba muncul ide jahil Donghae untuk mengerjai sang adik, dengan sedikit sunggingannya Donghae mengubah cara bicaranya seperti Sungmin,

"oppa mau naik pesawat terbang!" jawabnya Singkat dengan nada dan expresi yang membuat Sungmin iri (?).

"jinja oppa? Aku juga mau ikut omma, boleh yah oppa!"

"andwe!" pekik Donghae dan Leeteuk bersamaan, dan waktu mata ibu dan putera ini bertemu mereka menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres pada Sungmin pagi ini, lagi!...

Baju Sungmin yang penuh oli... setelah Sungmin menjelaskan pada ibunya, langsung saja malikat tanpa sayap itu membawa sang puteri kekamarnya.

Dan Donghae kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat terganggu oleh Sungmin, masih ada beberapa yang harus ia kemas. Donghae membuka laci mejanya, sebuah catatan kecil bersampul merah muda , tangan itu mengepal dengan sempurna saat membuka lembar demi lembar dan foto itu, mengingatkannya pada orang itu...

Leeteuk hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar celotehan Sungmin. Seraya memakaikannya Hoodie berwarna pink pucat dengan hiasan kelinci kecil pada topi hoodie itu.

"omma," panggil Sungmin saat Leeteuk memakaikan celananya ,Leeteuk hanya berdehem lalu menatap lembut puterinya itu,

"jika mau ikut oppa jawabanya tidak boleh!"

"annie, bukan oppa tapi Sen omma! Dia hilang, Sungmin sudah mencarinya tapi tidak ada, omma" ucap Sungmin manja sepertinya ia sudah lupa dengan Donghae.

"arasseo!" Leeteuk bangkit dan membantu Sungmin untuk mencari keberadaan Sen. Mau bagaimana lagi, sen adalah satu-satunya penghibir bagi Sungmin jika gadis itu kembali dikurung oleg sang ayah.

Bukan karena KangIn kejam, namun kerena kondisi Sungmin yang memang tidak bisa dikendalikan disaat- saat tertentu.

Miris memang, saat kau harus mengurung puterimu sendiri, sudah berkali-kali Leeteuk memarahi Kangin tentang hal ini, namun jawaban kangin sama, ia tidak ingin Sungmin pergi lagi hanya itu.

Leeteuk pun hanya bisa pasrah dan menurut...

" Lee Young woon..." desah leeteuk lirih pada sosok suami kekarnya yang ia pandang dari balik kamar pintu Sungmin...

* * *

"aigoo minnie, come to me oh!"

Pria itu, Cho Kyuhyun tampak dengan riang disuasana mendung pagi ini. Ditangan kirinya terdapat sebuah bola kecil berwarna biru muda, yang akan siap ia lemparkan ke arah anjing kecil didepannya itu.

" tangkap!Min!" seru Kyuhyun saat melemparkan bola itu ...

"guk!" seperti merespon perintah sang majikan , anjing kecil itu berlari mengejar bola biru itu.

" good minnie-ah!"

Tangan putih pucat itu tampak sedang mengelus bulu-bulu halus Minnie, dan jangan lupakan dengan air liur yang sekarang terus mengalir dari wajah pemuda itu,

Apalagi jika bukan karena ulah si anjing kecil yang terus menjilati wajah stoik itu, toh ya si pemilik wajah tidak merasa keberatan dengan perlakuannya, ia terlihat senang , terlalu senang malahan.

Suasana pagi yang mendung masih menyelimuti musim gugur pagi ini...

Kyuhyun tampak mengeratkan jaket birunya sambil mendekap hangat si minnie yang ia taruh di dadanya. Seperti mendapatkan kehangatan tersendiri bagi anjing kecil itu, ia merasa sangat nyaman hingga mata bulatnya terasa berat lalu tertidur dalam dekap hangat sang majikan.

Langkah jenjang Kyuhyun terhenti pada sebuah pohon maple yang meranggas, dilihatnya betul setiap lekuk tubuh pohon besar itu... ada sebuah semak diantara pembatas pohon dan pagar taman itu, itu tempat ia bertemu dengan nya, gadis itu Lee Sungmin.

_Manik rubah itu selalu mengintaiku, _

_Wajah innocent itu selalu mengitariku,_

_Tangan pucat itu selalu mengingatkanku akan kelembutan dirimu,_

_Dan jerit tenor itu selalu terngiang-ngiang _

_Lee sungmin,,, kita pasti bertemu lagi..._

"ia kan Minnie-ah!" seru Kyuhyun seraya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi anjing yang tampak kaget dan memelas itu...

-Tbc-

Yang berminat silahkan review!

Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

Sign

Hye jin park.

Gaje gaje gaje... mianhe!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4**

**Last memories**

**Written by hye jin park 2013©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : Gs|OOC|KyuMin|Typo|family_tragedy-hurt|Gaje|Bad dict| Don't like don't read|**

**Don't bash if you dont like this fanfiction, but you can leave a review or comment**

**Cast's: all coup**

**Genre : romance tragedy**

**Leght : chaptered**

**Rate : T**

**Summary :**

**Sungmin yang mendadak menjadi seseorang yang menderita keterbelangkangan mental karena "Kejadian" di hari pertunangannya dan harus kembali bersikap seperti anak balita. Entah apa yang dialaminya saat itu sehingga mambuatnya lupa akan semuanya dan menjadi orang yang baru, "neomu apa!"**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

**_last memories_**

**.**

"hueee... ommaaaa!, hiks hiks, om..maahh.. hiks hiks huee "

"aigo Min-ah jangan menangis ne nanti cantiknya berkurang loh, cup cup, Min-ah uljima nak uljima!"

"hiks,, omma Sungmin mau ikut omma ajumma hiks, hiks"

"ne, nanti kita susul omma sama ajumma otthe? Uljima ne lihat matamu sudah bengkak uljima uljima ne"

"jinjja?, ajjuma yaksok nanti susul omma ya"

"ne, yaksokhae "

Pagi ini belum terlalu siang untuk sebuah kekacauan yang diperbuat oleh seorang lee Sungmin. Setelah insiden oli pagi tadi, Leeteuk yang sedang menemani Sungmin untuk mencari Sen sang kucing kesayangannya tidak sengaja terjatuh hingga pergelangan kaki wanita cantik itu terkilir cukup parah.

Hal ini dikarenakan Leeteuk yang melihat Sungmin yang berusaha memanjat pagar pembatas belakang rumahnya dengan tangga , ketika gadis itu melihat Sen lompat keluar. Dan ketika kaki Sungmin sudah akan naik ke sisi pagar, sontak Leeteuk menjerit melihat adegan berbahaya puterinya itu.

Mungkin karena sama sama kaget pegangan Sungmin terlepas hingga ia terhuyung akan jatuh, dan dengan sigap Leeteuk berlari menangkap Sungmin hingga kakinya terkelir.

Sedangkan Sungmin, ia hanya mengerjap polos tanpa tau jika ibunya sekarang sedang merintih kesakitan di bawahnya. Ya, Sungmin mendarat tepat pada perut sang ibu dengan posisi terduduk.

Kangin yang mendengar keributan itupun langsung berlari ke arah sumber keributan. Terkejut, cemas, dan kesal mewarnai perasaanya kala dengan tenang, pria bertubuh besar itu mengelus rambut Sungmin yang berantakan lalu memindahkannya dari atas perut leeteuk lalu memanggil Donghae untuk menyiapkan mobil.

Sang omma hanya dapat mengerang ketika sakit menyerang kaki serta punggungnya. Sungmin, gadis itu masih mengerjap polos tidak menyadari situasi yang terjadi saat itu.

Barulah pada saat sang ayah membawa ibunya ke rumah sakit tangis Sungmin pecah tidak mau ditinggal orang tuanya.

Sungmin sudah tenag sekarang mungkin ia lelah karena menagis sejak pagi tadi. Mata rubahnya kini sudah bengkak dengan hidung yang memerah ia lebih terlihat lucu seperti itu. sesekali tangan bibi Jung mengusap keringat yang muncul dari balik keningnya. Poninya sedikit basah karena keringat.

"apa kau demam nak?" ucap bibi Jung seraya memastikan suhu Sungmin

"omo, kau agak demam pantas saja berkeringat dingin seperti ini" bergegas, bibi Jung mengambilkan kompresan dan obat penurun panas untuk Sungmin.

"omma, hiks " sungmin mengigau saat handuk basah itu mengenai keningnya.

"ssshh, gwanchana"

Untuk beberapa saat bibi Jung mengusap –usap Sungmin agar dia tenang dan kembali tidur. Setelah ia benar-benar tidur barulah bibi Jung memasakkan bubur untuknya.

"hiks, omma..."

Igau Sungmin lagi ketika sudah tidak ada tangan hangat bibi Jung yang mengusap keningnya.

.

.

.

Donghae terlihat cemas di ruangan tunggu rumah sakit, pria kalem melankolis itu sejak tadi duduk disana sambil terus menggoyang goyangkann kakinya sesekali ia juga menggigit kukunya.

Ini sudah beberapa jam sejak ibunya di dalam dan sang ayah belum juga keluar dari dalam sana.

'kruukk'

Suara perut lapar Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia baru ingat ia belum makan dari tadi siang dan sekarang sudah akan sore.

Cari makanan sebentar tak apa fikirnya, ia pun menuju cafetaria rumah sakit. Secangkir kopi dan roti hanya itu yang ia butuhkan untuk mengisi perutnya.

'drt, drt,'

"ne appa omma bagaimana?"

"kau dimana Lee Donghae?, omma mu baik baik saja hanya perlu dirawat semalam"

"oh, syukurlah aku di cafertaria rumah sakit appa , "

"yei, dasar anak ini, ya sudah appa akan pulang sebentar mengambil baju ganti omma, sehabis makan jaga omma sebentar ara!"

"ne,"

'pip'

Pesanan datang dan terlihat Donghae sangat menikmati kopinya sore ini. Hatinya sekarang sudah lega mendengar ibunya baik baik saja.

Hah, andai saja Sungmin sekarang sehat pasti gadis itu yang mengurus serta memperhatikan mereka. Namun sayang karena ulah pria bodohh itu Sungmin jadi begini sekarang.

Eh ngomong-ngomong tentang dia, bukankah seseorang yang duduk dekat jendela itu dia...

Bukan, itu memang dia pria bodoh itu ada disini di korea ,tapi bukanakah ia sudah meninggalkan korea sejak kejadian itu dan apa yang dilakukannya di sini dengan seragam rumah sakit...

"uhuk, uhuk"

Donghae hampir saja tersedak karena melihat wajah yang sangat familiar dimatanya itu. berulang kali ia memastikan apa matanya yang salah namun sosok itu benar benar dia,

"kim Yesung!" ucap Donghae

.

.

.

Kangin yang baru memakirkan mobilnya dibuat terkejut oleh bibi Jung yang panik. Sungmin badanya panas tuan, ia terus menggigil saya sudah memberinya obat tapi dia menolaknya buburnya juga tidak dimakan ia terus menginggau memanggil ibunya.

Begitulah kata sambutan yang kangin terima ketika membuka pintu rumahnya.

"aigo, kenapa appa bisa lupa dengan kondisi mu nak!"

Dan langsung Kangin membawa Sungmin ke mobil setelah sebelumnya menyuruh bibi Jung menyiapkan beberapa pakaian Sungmin dan Leeteuk.

"omma" igau Sungmin lagi saat kangin berhenti di lampu merah. Bibir Sungmin pucat dan agak biru mungkin karena ia mengigil . keringat juga tak lelah membasihi dahi dan pelipisnya. Bibir plumnya merancau tak jelas saat tangan besar Kangin meraba Suhunya.

Panas, puterinya demam paling tidak tiga puluh sembilan derajat suhunya. Lampu kembali hijau mobil kangin kembali melaju cepat menuju rumah sakit.

Sementara tangan kanannya menyetir, tangan kiri Kangin ia fokuskan untuk memeriksakening Sungmin.

Cemas dan takut menghantui fikiran Kangin sekarang. Hei ini emang cuma demam biasa tetapi jika mengingat kondisi Sungmin dan benturan di kepalanya, tidak kangin menggeleng menepis fikiran buruknya.

Hingga laju mobilnya melambat di sebuah parkiran rumah sakit. Perlahan Kangin melepaskan safe belt Sungmin berniat menggendongnya tetapi niat itu terhenti ketika mendengar igauan Sungmin.

Seketika Kangin terkejut ia merasakan lemas ketika kata itu keluar dari bibir plum Sungmin.

" yesung oppa"

Lirih Sungmin , kata yang membuat Kangin sempat tercekat. Puterinya mengigau nama orang itu. Orang yang bahkan Sungmin lupakan sosoknya selam dua tahun ini. Dan sekarang ia mengiggaukan namanya meskipun dalam keadaan tidak sadar ,

"Sungmin kau mengingatnya nak!" lirih kangin yang lagsung membawa Sungmin untuk ditangani.

.

.

.

Donghae masih terpekur melihat kondisi tesung saat ini. Teman yang dulu menjadi sahabat baiknya, teman yangg sudah seprti saudara, dan teman yang dicintai adiknya kini tidak dapat hidup tanpa bantuan orang lain.

Buta, tepatnya. Setelah kejadian itu, Yesung menjadi buta dan Sungmin yang harus kehilangan ingatannya.

"kau pasti terkejut Hae, gwanchana toh aku masih bisa menggunakan inderaku yang lain saat saat awal memang sulit tapi lama lama aku terbiasa , lagi pula ini sudah hampir dua tahun kan " ucap yesung seraya meraba cangkir kopinya.

Donghae masih kaget tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Yang Donghae dengar sejak kejadian itu Yesung di bawa ke Jepang dan hidup bersama Kim Ryeowook. tapi kenapa ia ada dikorea sekarang dan kondisinya tunggu dia bilang dua tahun itu berarti ini karena kejadian itu... ini terlalu membingungkan untuk Donghae.

" jangan memasang wajah seperti hae!" tegur Yesung dan membuat Donghae terpekur dibuatnya. Tunggu ia bilang wajahku bukankah dia buta ralat bukankah dia tidak bisa melihat.

Yesung hanya terkekeh merasakan keheningan antara mereka.

"aku tahu itu dari suara kakimu, tsk kau tidak berubah yah masih sama. Apa kau meremehkan tuna netra ini Lee Donghae!"

"anni, hyung aku hanya terkejut, terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di otakku Hyung"

"hyung, " hati Yesung sedikit mencelos ketika mendengar kata itu.

" anni, yang kau fikirkan memang benar, sebulan setelah kecelakaan itu aku pergi dengan ryeowook ke Jepang dengan keadaanku yang seprti sekarang hae- ah"

Kaget, kembali Donghae kaget mendengar ucapan yesung setelah tahu expresi wajahnya kini ia pria itu menjawab pertanyaan yang belum ia utarakan.

Yesung benar- benar pandai membaca fikiran orang tidak pernah berubah sedikit pun.

"hyung"

.

.

.

"aigoo nuna kenapa tidak bilang sih kalau mau shift malam kan aku jadi repot begini!" pekik Kyuhyun pada seorang perawat yang dia panggil nuna.

'pletak'

"aww, appo yo nuna kau sadis sekali oh pada adikmu tsk benar benar bukan sikap seorang perawat"

Kembali ucapan Kyuhyun mendapat deathglare gratis dari sang nuna Seohyun.

Kyuhyun memang sering mengantarkan baju ganti atau sekedar mengantarkan makanan jika sang kakak mendapat shift malam.

"seo- shi ada pasien darurat dia pasien dokter Choi segera hubungi dia dan susul kami ke ruang UGD" pekik seorang perawat.

"nugu nuna?, apakah segawat itu kondisinya hingga kalian harus menghubungi Dokter Choi"

"hm, dia pasien yang ditangani nya dua tahun yang lalu effect dari kecelakkan itu cukup parah pada tubuhnya , yak Cho Kyuhyun kenapa mengajakku mengobrol kka! Aku sedang sibuk sekarang!"

Usir Seohyun dan langsung ditanggapi cemberut oleh Kyuhyun.

"dasar nuna , aku kan sudah repot repot kemari dan meninggalkan Minnie ku sendirian dirumah kau malah mengusirku oh, dasar tidak berterimakasih! Minnie, eh bukankah gadis yang sedang didorong itu... Lee Sungmin"

Kyuhyun masih terpekur melihat kesibukan perawat yang menangani Sungmin. Benar dia Lee Sungmin gadis yang ia temui di taman itu gadis yang memperbolehkannya merawat seekor anjing kecil yang ia beri nama "Minnie", tunggu kenapa ujung namanya terdengar sama, aishh, nanti sajalah memikirkannya tapi kenapa ,

"oh Siwon Hyung!" gumam Kyuhyun saat Siwon melintasinya begitu saja. Dokter itu langsung menghampiri Sungmin dan memeriksa keadaanya.

.

.

.

"oppa!,kenapa berlama lama diluar ayo kuantar kau kekamarmu"

"kau, Kim Ryeowook"

"eh, Lee donghae kenapa kau ..."

**_ last memories_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc.**

**Oke yang berminat silahkan mereview ! ^^**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca.**

**Sign **

**Hye jin park.**


End file.
